Coloration pour tous
by kocylender
Summary: L'un des personnage de Saint Seiya décide de changer de couleur de cheveux. Mais lequel?


Bonjour à tous, c'est la deuxième fanfiction sur Saint Seiya que je publie sur un site internet. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me faire des commentaires.

Ici, vous allez découvrir pourquoi tous les chevaliers d'or ou presque ont une couleur de cheveux un peu… bizarre.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Coloration pour tous**

Camus venait de rentrer de mission, il salua les chevaliers un à un afin de pouvoir accéder à la treizième maison du zodiaque, mais aussi pour déposer ses affaires dans la onzième maison. Arrivé dans la huitième maison, il salua de façon chaleureuse son compagnon, ami et amour, Milo le chevalier du scorpion. Il entra dans la demeure et vola un baiser tendre à son compagnon avant de reprendre son chemin. Puis il s'arrêta quelques instants dans sa demeure, juste le temps de déposer ses affaires et il reprit sa route jusqu'à la demeure du grand pôpe. En voyant le chef suprême des armées d'Athéna, il fit son rapport de mission et rebroussa chemin lorsque l'homme choisit par la déesse l'autorisa à rejoindre ses appartements. Il déballa ses affaires comme d'habitude, les rangea à sa place, plaça les cadeaux qu'il avait ramené de ses missions pour son amant ainsi que les diverses choses que les chevaliers lui avaient demandés. Et prit un bain bien mérité après son long voyage. Il était une heure du matin lorsqu'il décida de s'attaquer à sa chevelure. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa couleur naturelle, le roux lui allait même très bien, mais il avait besoin d'un peu de changement. Il prit la boîte de coloration qu'il avait achetée quelques jours avant son retour. Il sortit les produits de la boîte et les déposa dans l'ordre d'application, puis lu attentivement la notice avant utilisation. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cette opération, il ne voulait surtout pas la rater. Il avait hésité longtemps avant de choisir la bonne couleur. Il avait hésité entre le châtain clair, foncé, caramel et enfin le châtain cuivré qu'il choisit avec un peu d'appréhension. Il mit les gants, inspira profondément, mit une vieille serviette sur ses épaules et commença. Il appliqua sur ses cheveux comme sur la notice, le flacon applicateur contenant le lait révélateur sur ses cheveux en massant délicatement sa chevelure de feu. Il s'assit sur le rebord de sa baignoire et attendit 10 minutes. Puis il se rinça les cheveux. Il trouva cela plutôt facile. Mais ce n'était pas encore fini. Ensuite, il appliqua sur ses cheveux le tube de coloration. Il eut un peu de mal à appliquer tout le tube sur ses cheveux mais ne se découragea pas. Il se dit même à un moment qu'il aurait dû demander à Milo de l'aider à le faire car celui-ci l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Puis il s'installa au salon et regarda un peu la télévision. Il s'adossa un peu sur son canapé, fit attention de ne pas le toucher avec ses cheveux et attendit vingt minutes. Mais ce ne fut pas vingt minutes qui passèrent, mais bien quarante minutes. Ne se rendant pas compte du temps qui venait de passer car il s'était assoupi sur son canapé laissant une grosse tache visible d'une couleur indéfinissable sur le tissu, il retourna dans la salle de bain exténuer finir sa coloration. Il se rinça les cheveux comme indiqué sur la notice d'utilisation et appliqua le soin, se relava les cheveux et les laissa sécher en retournant au salon. Et se rendormit sur le canapé sans s'en apercevoir.

Le lendemain matin, plus précisément quelques heures plus tard, soit neuf heures du matin, le chevalier retourna dans la salle de bain et reprit une douche. Après s'être bien réveillé, il sortit et essuya la buée de son miroir et il hurla, recula, se prit les pieds dans sa serviette et son tapis à terre et se cogna la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il resta quelques minutes sonné sur son carrelage et se releva avec peine pour redécouvrir avec horreur l'affreuse couleur que ses cheveux avaient revêtue. Du vert. Ses cheveux étaient devenus vert. Comment cela était arrivé. A ce moment-là, Milo arriva, ouvrit la porte resta bouche bée et les yeux ronds, et referma la porte. Le chevalier du scorpion éclata de rire derrière la porte en essayant de rester le plus discret possible. Il reprit le masque de l'homme sérieux. Et rouvrit la porte sur un Camus médusé, sur le bord de la panique et sans le vouloir éclata de rire devant son amant.

- C'est…, dit le chevalier du scorpion. Je… Désolé.

Camus le fusilla du regard et se retourna vers le miroir. Mais comment avait-il pu rater cette coloration ? Il avait pourtant choisi la meilleure marque pour la coloration ? Des produits de bonnes qualités. Et le pire c'est qu'il avait lu attentivement la notice et avait suivis les instructions à la lettre. Il aurait dû demander de l'aide à Milo. Son amant se reprit et regarda la boîte de coloration qui été posée près du lavabo.

- G, 100% Ultracolor. Châtain cuivré, lu Milo à haute voix. Ok, je crois que… Ca a raté finit il par dire en éclatant de rire. Camus ne me regarde pas comme ça. C'est… Enfin tu vois. Désolé. Je vais lire la notice. Dans la chambre. Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller. Je vais aussi faire le café.

Milo sortit de la salle de bain et alla préparer le petit déjeuné. Il passa dans le salon en y jetant un coup d'œil vite fait, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine et rebroussa chemin. Il vit une énorme tache sur le tissu du canapé bleu du chevalier. Cette couleur indemnisable s'était surement étendue. Il essaya de ne pas éclater de rire et se précipita dans la cuisine. Camus, séché, habillé et toujours de mauvaise humeur, rentra dans la cuisine et trouva Milo adossé contre la table fixant l'évier. Il se retourna sourit, mais redevint sérieux à cause de la mine de son amour. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à lui poser des questions.

- Tu as laissé la préparation agir combien de temps ?

- Trente minutes en tout. Dix minutes pour la première application et vingt minutes je crois pour la deuxième.

- Tu crois ? Camus ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouves avec cette couleur horrible sur ta tête.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui ai le plus de fois changé de couleur de cheveux dans tout le sanctuaire.

- Non.

Camus se souvenait bien des différentes périodes de changement capillaire de Milo. Cela était dû à sa période Rebelle. Cette coloration était au départ des couleurs extrêmement anodines et ensuite pour devenir de plus en plus criardes. Au départ, le chevalier du scorpion avait arboré une couleur châtain clair qui lui allait divinement bien. Et ensuite des couleurs plus sombres firent leurs apparitions et moins discrètes aussi. Après le départ de Camus pour la Sibérie, le chevalier du scorpion avait teint ses cheveux en noir, puis chaque année lorsque Camus revenait pour faire son rapport avec son maître et prendre quelques nouvelles des autres chevaliers, Milo arborait toujours une couleur de cheveux différente : du Blanc, du Brun, du Noir au reflet argenté, au reflet bleu, de l'orange, du rouge, du multicolore. Il se souvenait aussi du jour où il avait enfin accepté après des années, enfin juste un an, de sortir avec le chevalier du scorpion. Milo avait se jour là coloré sa belle chevelure, qui était devenue entre temps blonde pour le plus grand bonheur de Camus, en un magnifique roux. Tout cela pour dire aux autres chevaliers « Je l'ai eu, c'est moi qui ai mis le grappin sur lui. Si vous voulez nous séparer, le séduire, ou pire, je vous tuerais ». Ce qui avait eu du bon. Cette menace avait fait éloigner des filles trop collantes, des hommes aussi. Mais d'un autre côté les autres chevaliers qui n'étaient que des amis, mais des partenaires potentiels pour le point de vue de Milo. Il se souvenait aussi que le scorpion n'avait raté aucune de ses colorations. Mais pourquoi lui alors ? Qu'avait-il bien fait de mal ?

- Arrête de te prendre le chou. Je pense savoir comment t'aider à enlever cette couleur horrible. Bien sur, il faudra attendre un petit moment. Faut pas t'abîmer les cheveux.

- Et c'est quoi cette solution ?

- Et bien allé chez le coiffeur.

- Non, je ne sortirais pas avec cette couleur horrible sur la tête.

- Et aussi, faut que je te dise. Avec ta coloration, ta un peu, comment dire. Heu… abîmé ton canapé avec tes cheveux.

- Comment ?

- Camus se précipita au salon suivi d'un hurlement à faire pâlir un chevalier d'Hadès et d'un Camus plus livide que jamais.

- Mon canapé. Il est… foutu. Comment ?

- Et bien moi je dirais que ton canapé a déteint sur tes cheveux et que ta couleur a déteint sur ton canapé. Je suis désolé. Et puis faut partir s'entraîner aussi non ça va mal se passer pour nous. Si tu veux je te passe une perruque.

Milo pouffa de rire mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le regard assassin du Verseau et ils prirent le chemin des arènes. Les chevaliers s'arrêtèrent de s'entrainer lorsque les deux chevaliers d'or passèrent devant eux. Camus alla s'asseoir avec ses pairs comme si de rien était tandis que Milo, lui parlait par télépathie, menaçant toute personne susceptible de rigoler sur l'homme de sa vie.

Après un passage raté chez le coiffeur qui n'arrivait pas à faire revenir la couleur naturelle du chevalier. Après des mois et des mois, en fait six de lavage intensif, les cheveux de Camus étaient de la même couleur. Rien n'avait changé. Après mur réflexion, en fait deux minutes devant le miroir et une minute pour trouver le ciseau. Camus coupa ses cheveux, et se rasa la tête. Au départ, les chevaliers ne comprenaient pas le pourquoi de ce geste puis un jour Milo, après dix bonnes minutes, expliqua le geste de son ami.

- Alors il se serait coupé les cheveux parce que la couleur ne partait pas ?, de manda Aphrodite perplexe.

- Ce n'est quand même pas un peu trop radical ?, demanda Aldébaran

- En tout cas, c'était une belle offrande pour Bouddha, dit Shaka avec un grand sourire.

- En tout cas, il était temps qu'il se les coupe, dit Shura. Ils étaient trop longs.

- Faudra un bon moment avant qu'ils ne repoussent, conclut Milo.

Les jours, les mois passèrent et les cheveux du pauvre chevalier du verseau n'avaient pas repris leur couleur naturelle ? Pourquoi ? Personne ne le savait. Ses cheveux d'un vert clair poussaient sur sa tête. Il les laissa, impuissants poussés. Même les recolorer en roux avait été un échec, cela avait juste foncé sa couleur. Il allait devoir garder cette immonde couleur sur ses cheveux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Plus jamais il n'allait toucher à ces produits, parole de verseau. Milo regardait son meilleur ami, amant et compagnon d'armes, baisser les bras sur cette chevelure rebelle. Il prit place à côté de son ami et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il savait que ce geste était anodin, mais il savait que Camus adorait ça dans ses grands moments de faiblesse, rare soit-ils. Puis au beau milieu de la nuit il eut une idée stupide d'accord. Mais une idée quand même qui pourrait faire plaisir à son amant.

Le lendemain, il réunit les chevaliers des différents temples et après quelques heures de discussion vives arriva à convaincre une partie des chevaliers à adhérer à cette idée.

Quelques jours plus tard, les chevaliers arboraient une couleur de cheveux différente. Aphrodite se teint les cheveux en bleu clair, Deathmask en bleu foncé, Kanon et Saga en bleu, Aldébaran en brun, Mü en lilas, et enfin Milo en bleu. Les autres avaient plutôt opté pour des mèches. Comme Aioras et Aioros en blond et Shura en noir. Tandis que Shura avait opté pour des reflets bleu électrique. Camus les découvrit, pendant un pique-nique que Milo avait organisé dans les jardins d'Aphrodite. Il les remercia chacun à leur tour, parfois les serrant dans leur bras. Quelques larmes coulèrent. « C'est ce qu'on appelle une famille », se dit le chevalier du verseau en reprenant une part de tarte.

**Fin**

* * *

Maintenant vous saurez que Camus n'est pas bon en tout.

Merci de l'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fics. Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle.

Vos commentaires sont les bienvenues


End file.
